Principles of Lust
by gem6519
Summary: Lois thinks Clark is a bad boy - but what does Clark really think about Lois?  Will Lois punish Clark - or will Clark punish Lois? You'll just have to read on to find out...


**A/N: **I wrote this one-shot for the _10 Days of Dirty Dress-up _on another site. The prompt was the Amazon costume Lois wore in the episode _Warrior_. I hope you enjoy it.

**PRINCIPLES OF LUST**

**Early evening...**

"Lois?" Clark calls out as he comes into the house. "Lois?" he calls out again; a frown on his face. _Where is she? _he wonders. Then he stops in his tracks for a moment and hears a familiar heartbeat; a smile forming on his face as he immediately heads upstairs to their bedroom. He opens the door and is surprised to see his wife lying in bed; her eyes closed and the covers pulled up to her neck. He comes over to her and sits down next to her. "Lois, honey, are you okay?" sweeping a lock of hair off her cheek.

She doesn't open her eyes. "Why do you even care anyway?" burying her face in the pillow.

"Of course I care," softly kissing the back of her head. "Now tell me what's wrong."

She doesn't answer him for a moment. Then she says, "I'm fat."

He stares at the back of her head; a shocked expression on his face. "Fat?" he says incredulously. "You're not fat," he replies. "What makes you think you're fat?"

She throws off the covers and sits up. "This," lifting her shirt up and pointing to her stomach.

His hand reaches over to caress her slightly rounded stomach. "Come on, Lois," he says with a smile. "You just had a baby three months ago. Most women would kill to have a figure like yours," still touching her stomach. "If it makes you feel any better, I thought you were THE most attractive pregnant woman I'd ever laid eyes on," dipping his head forward to softly kiss her lips.

"Really?" looking up at him; her eyes glistening.

"Absolutely," he says emphatically; taking a tissue out of his pocket and lightly dabbing her eyes with it. "In fact, I KNOW you're the most attractive woman I've ever known - pregnant or not," kissing her again.

She smiles back at him, then lightly punches him on his upper arm.

"THAT'S my girl," returning her smile with one of his own.

"You do have a knack of making me feel better," swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up in front of him.

"It's one of my many abilities," standing up, then grabbing her waist and pulling her flush against him. "So," pausing a moment. "I don't hear the baby. Is she sleeping?" he asks.

"Chloe decided that we needed some time to ourselves, so she and Jimmy are babysitting the entire weekend," she replies.

"Hum," a thoughtful look on his face.

"I know that look," her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"What look?" he asks all innocently.

"You have a very naughty mind there, Smallville," she says teasingly.

"You better believe it," suddenly smacking her ass.

She gives a start. "Ohh," shaking her head. "I can't believe you just did that," her eyes narrowing again at him.

"I think there will be more of that tonight," a smug expression on his face. "Now if I recall, you're overdue for a good spanking, Ms. Lane," smacking her ass again.

"Well, you are a very bad boy," she counters.

"I freely admit it," a big grin on his face.

"Alright," pulling herself from his arms. "We'll just see about that," walking over to the closet and opening the door.

"What are you doing?" walking towards her.

"You can't look," blocking his path. "It's a surprise," her arms folded across her chest. "I'll see YOU in an hour."

"I can wait," he replies; making his way to the door. He pauses in the doorway and turns around. "I'm a patient man," winking at her as he walks away.

She waits until she hears his footsteps downstairs, then turns back to the closet and pulls out a garment bag. _You WILL be surprised, my dear Mr. Kent, _a smirk on her face.

**One hour later...**

Clark comes into a darkened house after having run a few errands. "Lois?" he calls out; laying a few bags on the kitchen table. "What's going on?" flipping the light switch a couple times in vain.

"You'll find out in a minute," hearing her voice coming from upstairs. "Light some candles, okay?"

"Okay," using his heat vision to light the array of candles that have been set up around the room. _I wonder what she's up to, _sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs and taking off his boots and socks.

"One more thing," she calls out. "Actually, two more things."

"What's that?" he asks.

"Can you put some music on? You know which CD?"

" The _Enigma _one? Sure," he replies. "What's the second thing?"

"I want to see you wearing nothing but your sexiest smile."

"You do, huh?" a lilt in his voice.

"You better believe it," she says.

"I have no problem with that," he replies. "Is that it?"

"That's it," she replies. "Now strip, Mr. Kent," a teasing quality to her voice.

"Yes, Ms. Lane," smiling to himself as he quickly removes his clothes. Then he walks over to the stereo and pulls out the CD. He removes the disc and inserts it into the player, then presses 'play'...

_**Procedamus in pace  
In nomine Christi, Amen...**_

"I'm ready," appearing at the top of the staircase.

He looks up at her; his eyes widening and his jaw dropping at the sight of her. His eyes travel up from the knee-high boots to the pointed hem of the short blue skirt, then finally resting on the red leather bodice that emphasizes her curvy breasts.

_**Cum angelis et pueris, fideles inveniamur**_

"Now THAT'S the reaction I was hoping for," her eyes lingering on Clark's crotch as she slowly makes her way down the stairs; not stopping until she reaches the bottom step.

"Wow, Lois," finally managing to get some words out. "You look amazing in that outfit," giving her an admiring look. "You look just as amazing as when I first saw you wear it at the _Comic Con_."

"What's really amazing is that I was able to fit into it again," she replies; her hand moving up to adjust the tiara in her hair.

_**Attollite portas, principes, vestras  
et elevamini, portae aeternales**_

"Well I love it," resting his hand on her stomach. "It gives me many naughty thoughts," whispering in her ear. "Especially the lasso," softly kissing her cheek.

"I have ideas for the lasso too," she whispers back.

"You do?" pulling his lips away and gazing back at her curiously.

_**et introibit Rex Gloriae  
Svice, svice, tek sto nije**_

She grabs him by the waist and pushes him up against the nearest available wall, then removes the lasso from her waist and wraps it around his chest; pinning his arms to his sides.

"I just knew you were into bondage," a smirk on his face.

"I'm into a lot of things," pulling it tightly around him.

"I can see that," he quips. "So what happens next?"

_**Sade, dit moi...**_

She smiles back at him. "Well..." pausing a moment. "This isn't an ordinary lasso," she says.

"It's not?"

"Nope," shaking her head. "This lasso forces you to tell the truth," she replies. "So whatever I ask you, you have no choice but to be honest with me. Is that understood, Mr. Kent?" raising her eyebrows at him.

"Understood," he responds.

_**Sade, donne moi...**_

"Good, because here's your first question," pulling it even tighter around him. "Do you like it when I do this?" the fingers of her other hand wrapping around his shaft.

"Umm," closing his eyes and moaning softly as her hand squeezes him firmly. "Yes," he finally answers.

"Good," letting go. "Now do you like this?" kneeling down in front of him and slowly gliding her tongue up his length in one long, smooth stroke.

"Yes," moaning even louder; his back arching slightly off the wall.

"Very good," removing her tongue. "Now does this feel good?" taking one of his balls into her mouth and swirling her tongue all around it.

"Oh, yes," he says again; his eyes squeezing tightly from the pleasure of her mouth on him.

_**Procedamus in pace  
In nomine Christi, Amen...**_

She removes her mouth. "Do you want more?" she asks next.

"Yes," he gasps out.

"What do you want?" her fingers lightly grazing his length. "Tell me," looking up at him.

He opens his eyes and looks down at her. "I want..."

"What?" pretending not to know what he's talking about.

"I want your sexy mouth on me," he says.

_**Sade dit moi qu'est ce que tu vas chercher?**_

"Doing what?"

He rolls his eyes ever so slightly. "Are you going to make me say it?"

"Yes," she replies. "You need to be explicit about what you want me to do to you."

_She wants explicit? Well, explicit is what she's gonna get. _Out loud he says, "I want you to suck on my cock until I cum. How's that for explicit?"

_**Le bien par le mal?**_

She stares back at him; an astonished expression on her face. _Well, well, _she thinks to herself. _Now we're getting somewhere. _"That is explicit enough," she finally replies; removing the lasso from around him. "Over there," pointing to the couch.

He walks over and sits down; lounging back against the pillows. "Like this?" spreading his legs wide.

"Perfect," walking over and once again kneeling down in front of him. "Now put your arms behind you," she orders him.

_**La vertu par le vice?**_

"Yes, Ms. Lane," lifting his arms and draping them over the back of the couch.

"You're being a very good boy so far," she coos as she slips her hands beneath his ass cheeks.

"I'll be bad later," a smirk on his face.

"I don't doubt it," returning his smirk with one of her own as she begins to nibble up his shaft.

_**Sade dit moi pourquoi l'evangile du mal?**_

"Umm," he moans; closing his eyes as she reaches the tip and flicks it with her tongue.

"Yummy," licking the droplets of pre-cum and swiping her tongue around her lips.

"Come on, Lois," shifting his body impatiently.

"I will NOT be rushed," she declares; a wicked grin on her face as she lightly blows up and down on him.

"Oh, yeah," moaning louder as her hands move from beneath his ass to cup his balls and lightly squeeze them.

"I knew you'd love that," she whispers while still blowing on him. "You are soo hard," finally lowering her mouth; taking his cock into her mouth and beginning to suck.

_**Quelle est ta religion ou` sont tes fide`les?**_

He can't stop groaning as she uses her mouth to firmly squeeze him; moving her head up and down on him. He can't help but thrust into her mouth as she sucks him off. She moans softly as she continues pleasuring him. His eyes bulge out of his head as she deep throats him; his body convulsing as he climaxes.

She removes her mouth and softly kisses him on his inner thighs, then slowly makes her way up his chest; not stopping until she reaches his face. "So how was that baby?" softly kissing just below his jaw line while her fingers pinch and pull on his nipples.

_**Si tu es contre Dieu, tu es contre l'homme.**_

He finally opens his eyes just as she removes her lips and looks up at him. "Wonderful," he replies. Then he lifts her off her knees and onto his lap; her legs straddling his thighs. "I think it's my turn now," pulling the straps of the bodice off her shoulders; leaving them bare.

"Now who says it's your turn?" her eyebrow arched.

"I do, Ms. Lane," his hand slipping underneath her skirt. "I just love it when you go commando," a mischievous smirk on his face as he slips a finger inside her; his other hand fondling her breast through the leather bodice.

_**Sade es-tu diabolique ou divin?**_

"Ohh," she gasps as he starts thrusting inside her. She grabs onto his shoulders when he adds a second finger.

"I know you love it when my fingers are f*cking your aching wet pussy," his eyes fixed on hers as he adds a third finger. "Tell me you love it."

"I...love...it..." she gasps out; her head falling backwards when he adds super-speed to his penetrations.

_**Sade, dit moi...  
Hosanna...**_

"Now THAT'S the reaction I was hoping for," echoing her earlier words as his mouth moves across her shoulders; lightly nipping and sucking along her collarbone. Then he whispers, "Cum for me right now."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cries out as her orgasm hits her; her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

He quickly removes his fingers and grabs her by the waist; steadying her as her body continues to shudder. He continues to hold her like that until her body finally begins to settle down, then pulls her flush against him and wraps his arms around her; her head resting on his shoulders.

_**Sade, donne moi...  
Hosanna...**_

"Umm," she sighs as he gently rocks her back and forth. Then she lifts her head and gazes into his sparkling blue-green eyes. "Now THAT was wonderful," smiling at him.

"Oh we're not finished yet," winking at her.

"We're not, huh?" arching one eyebrow.

"Not by a long shot," he quips; wrapping her legs around his waist as he stands up and walks towards the kitchen door.

_**In nomine Christi, Amen...**_

"Where are you taking me?" staring at him.

He doesn't answer her right away; grabbing the lasso and a unopened condom wrapper that he had left on the kitchen table. Then he opens the door. "I'm going to f*ck you outside," he declares; stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

"You want to f-f*ck me outside?" stammering as he descends the stairs and heads toward the barn.

_**B : Find Love**_

"You better believe it," reaching the barn and pushing her up against it. He unzips the red leather bodice and pulls it off; revealing her full, curvy breasts. He lifts her arms above her head and quickly ties her hands together with the lasso. "Told you I had ideas for the lasso," whispering into her ear. He puts her down for a second so that he could put on the condom, then lifts her up again.

"Oh," she gasps; her legs wrapping around his waist as he drops her onto him and begins to thrust up into her.

"I've always wanted to f*ck you like this," speeding up his thrusts.

_**The principles of lust... Are easy to understand  
Do what you feel... Feel until the end**_

She moans with pleasure as his penetrations hit her g-spot over and over again.

"Do you love it?" his thrusts becoming harder and more intense. "Do you love me f*cking you? Tell me."

"Yes," she cries out.

_**The principles of lust... Are burnt in your mind  
Do what you want... Do it until you find Love...**_

"Say it," his mouth finding her breast.

"I...love...you...f*cking...me," she whispers hoarsely as he sucks greedily from her breast; his hands gripping her waist.

"I just love how hard your nipple is," he murmurs; pulling on it with his teeth.

_**C : Sadeness (Reprise)**_

"AHH!" her eyes rolling in the back of her head again when she has another mind-blowing orgasm; her back arching off the barn wall.

A few seconds later, Clark has his own orgasm; releasing himself into her. He lowers her to the ground and removes the rope from her wrists; gently rubbing and kissing them.

_**Sade, dit moi...  
Hosanna...**_

"Oh, Clark," resting her forehead on his.

"Oh, Lanie," sighing as his arms wrap around her.

She moves her head backwards and gazes into his eyes. "That was wonderful," cupping his face with her fingers.

"I aim to please," arching both eyebrows.

"Well you sure did," a shy smile on her face.

_**Sade, donne moi...  
Hosanna...**_

He smiles back at her. "Can you promise me something?" whispering in her ear.

"Uh huh," her eyes closing at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck.

"Will you wear this again?" fingering the blue skirt.

She opens her eyes; a smile on her face. "I thought you'd never ask."

"Good," he replies; softly kissing her neck. "Now there's something else I need to do to you," pulling back to gaze into her eyes.

"And what's that?" she asks him.

"I need to give you that long overdue spanking," a smirk on his face as he suddenly throws her over his shoulder and super-speeds them back to the house.

"You can't be serious?" struggling to release herself from his strong grip.

"I'm dead serious," sitting down cross legged in front of the fireplace and laying her across his lap. "You've been a bad girl, Ms. Lane," unzipping the blue skirt and completely removing it; leaving her wearing only the boots, the cuffs on her wrists, and the tiara in her hair. "I just love this outfit," his hand stroking her ass. "But I love it even more when you're wearing nothing at all," raising his hand.

"F*ck!" swearing under her breath as his hand makes contact with her bare ass.

"We just did that," he replies with a smirk as he smacks her again. "And I plan on f*cking you some more," continuing to spank her ass.

"If you think I'm going to let you f*ck me after this, you're sadly mistaken," struggling to free herself. Unfortunately for her, his other arm is pinning her down.

"You know you love it," whispering in her ear.

"I'd love to spank you," craning her head to look up at him; her eyes glaring at him.

"Good luck with that," a big grin on his face. "You'd break your hand if you tried," turning her over and lowering her to the floor; pinning her arms above her head with one hand.

"That smarts," she retorts as her ass hits the floor.

"I'll put some lotion on it later, but first..."

"But first...?" interrupting him.

"I want to get something to drink first," lowering his mouth to her inner thighs.

"Ohh," writhing a little as his lips make their way to her entrance.

"I just love how wet your pussy is," he murmurs as he sucks up every drop of moisture; making sure to suck on her clit.

She closes her eyes and moans louder as he glides his tongue up and down between her legs with slow, torturous licks.

"You love that, don't you?" slipping his finger inside her again as he continues orally pleasuring her.

"Oh, yes," she cries out again; her back arching off the floor.

He stares up at her and sees that her eyes are closed. "Open your eyes," he says in a firm voice. She opens her eyes and stares back at him. "I want to see you cum for me."

He resumes his pleasurable activity; adding another finger to his penetrations. "I'm cuming!" she screams out; her inner walls squeezing his fingers tightly as she has her climax.

He removes his fingers, then his mouth; slowly kissing his way up her body until he reaches her face. "So how was that?" softly kissing her lips.

She smiles up at him. "It was wonderful," she replies after his lips pull away. "But you do know I have to get you back," she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'd love to see you try," he quips.

"Okay, but you'll have to get off me first," she says.

"Alright," lifting himself off her and laying down on his side next to her.

She sits up and removes the cuffs from her wrists, then promptly slips them on each of his wrists.

"You can do better than that," he replies with a smirk. That's when she reaches out and pinches his arm with her fingers. "Hey!" rubbing the spot where she pinched him. "That's not supposed to hurt," he retorts. "How in the hell did you do that?" staring at her in shock.

She points to a small stone embedded in each of the cuffs.

"Blue kryptonite?" his eyes widening. "What a dirty trick," glaring at her.

"How else will I be able to 'punish' you?" a triumphant grin on her face as she stands up and looks down at him.

"If you think I'm going to let you..." he starts to say.

"You have no choice in the matter," she interrupts. "Now on your hands and knees, Mr. Kent," her hands resting on her hips.

_She must be nuts if she thinks I'm going to go along with this, _he thinks to himself as he attempts to pull the cuffs off. "Damn!" he swears as he tries in vain to remove them. "I can't take them off," he declares; looking up at her.

"That's right," she says. "Only I can take them off, and I won't until YOU get that spanking you so richly deserve. So what's it going to be?"

He glares at her again. _I guess I don't have any choice. _"Alright. FINE. Let's just get this over with," rolling his eyes as he gets down on his hands and knees.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," her finger beginning to glide along the clef of his ass. A small moan escapes his lips as her finger glides all the way down. "I knew you'd like it," removing her finger and promptly smacking his ass.

He grimaces at first as she smacks him again. And again. And again. But he can't help the moans that are coming out of his mouth. "Ahh," dropping his head down as she continues to smack his ass. _I must be sick in the head to be turned on by this._

_I KNEW he'd love it, _smiling inwardly. _I can see how hard he is. _Then she stops smacking him and kneels down behind him.

He cranes his head to look at her. "Now what?" a frown on his face.

"Your punishment is not quite over yet," a sly smile on her face.

_I am SO going to get her back for this. _But that was before she slipped her tongue between his cheeks.

"Ahh," moaning louder when she reaches around his thigh and firmly squeezes his shaft while slowly gliding her tongue up and down. He arches his back; his eyes squeezed tight from the pleasure she's giving him. "AHH, LOIS!" he screams out as he climaxes; his body convulsing.

She lets go of him and he collapses to the floor; his body slowly settling down. "I think that was a sufficient punishment, don't you think?" giving him one more smack.

He turns his head and looks up at her. "You are going to pay for that," his eyes narrowing.

"I'd like to see you try - considering you still have those cuffs on your wrists," sporting a big smirk.

He reaches up and grabs her by the waist; then pulling her down so that she's flat on her stomach. "Just because I'm currently without my powers doesn't mean I still can't overpower you," he replies with a smirk of his own as he lays down on top of her.

"What do you think you're doing now?" turning her head to look up at him as she tries to slip out from beneath him.

"I said I was going to f*ck you again," he says as he briefly lifts himself up in order to pull her up to her knees; her chest resting on the floor and his fingers gripping her waist.

She nervously bites her lower lip as she says, "You don't usually...well..."

"Well...what?" he asks. "Tell me."

She hesitates before replying. "You don't usually...well...f*ck me from behind."

He lets go of her waist and looks at her curiously. "If you don't want me to, then just say so."

"It's not that I don't want you to. It's just that you've never shown interest in it before, so why now?" she asks him.

He sits back on his legs; a thoughtful expression on his face. "I've always been interested, but you were the one who always hesitated and I never understood why."

She rolls onto her back, then gets up and kneels down next to him. "Because I thought you were going to f*ck me elsewhere," she admits.

His jaw drops at her statement. "I would NEVER do that to you unless you wanted to. You don't want to do that, do you?" he asks her.

"Nope," shaking her head. "That doesn't interest me at all," she says.

"Good," he replies. "Because even though I say that I want to f*ck you, it doesn't mean that I don't love you."

"I know that," her hand reaching out to caress his cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that," softly kissing her lips.

She smiles lovingly at him, then says, "So where were we?" her eyes twinkling.

He smiles back at her. "I think I was just about to make love to you again," he replies.

"Good," a smile on her face as she gets back onto her hands and knees.

"You really do have such a sexy ass," he quips; grabbing her by the waist and plunging his hardening shaft into her.

"Ahh!" gripping the blanket beneath her as he continues to penetrate her deeply.

He lowers his head to her ear and stops his thrusts for a moment. "Do you want me to f*ck you harder?" his hot breath tickling her neck. She nods her head frantically. "Is that a yes?" he asks. "Tell me," removing one of his hands from her waist and smacking her ass again.

"YES," she cries out.

"You got it," resuming his thrusts with a vengeance. "Like that?" now having shifted into super-speed mode.

"YES!" she cries out again as his thrusts hit her g-spot over and over again.

"You...feel...so...f*cking...good," he gasps out between thrusts; his hands moving from her waist to squeeze her breasts.

She continues to cry out as her inner walls squeeze him tightly. "I'm cuming!" she cries out once more; her body shuddering as she has a very intense orgasm.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Clark to have his own orgasm; his own body convulsing. He quickly pulls out of her and rolls off her; collapsing onto the floor next to her.

"Oh wow," she mutters; rolling onto her side to gaze over at him. "We will definitely be doing that again," her hand reaching out to caress his chest.

"I was counting on that," also laying on his side.

"You were, huh?"

"Oh yes," dipping his head down for a kiss. "So you did like it, huh?"

"Definitely," a thoughtful look on her face.

He looks at her curiously. "What's with the look?"

"What look?"

"I know that look," he replies. "What's going on in that devious brain of yours, Ms. Lane?" he asks.

"Well..."

He pushes her onto her back and pins her down. "TELL ME."

She smiles up at him. "I was just thinking about what costume I would love to see YOU in."

"You were, huh?" lowering his lips to the base of her throat. "What kind of costume?" his lips beginning to leave a trail of soft, open-mouthed kisses across her shoulders.

"Umm," moaning softly as his lips move further downward.

"Well?" removing his lips and looking down at her. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Okay," she finally replies; a big grin on her face. "Do you remember the time that you went undercover as a policeman?"

**THE END**

_**Principles of lust (Clois) - Enigma**_

Procedamus in pace  
In nomine Christi, Amen...

Cum angelis et pueris, fideles inveniamur

Attollite portas, principes, vestras  
et elevamini, portae aeternales  
et introibit Rex Gloriae  
Svice, svice, tek sto nije

Sade, dit moi...  
Sade, donne moi...

Procedamus in pace  
In nomine Christi, Amen...

Sade dit moi qu'est ce que tu vas chercher ?  
Le bien par le mal ?  
La vertu par le vice ?  
Sade dit moi pourquoi l'evangile du mal ?  
Quelle est ta religion ou` sont tes fide`les ?  
Si tu es contre Dieu, tu es contre l'homme.  
Sade es-tu diabolique ou divin ?

(3x)

Sade, dit moi...  
Hosanna...  
Sade, donne moi...  
Hosanna...

In nomine Christi, Amen...

B : Find Love

The principles of lust... Are easy to understand  
Do what you feel... Feel until the end  
The principles of lust... Are burnt in your mind  
Do what you want... Do it until you find Love...

C : Sadeness (Reprise)

(3x)

Sade, dit moi...  
Hosanna...  
Sade, donne moi...  
Hosanna...


End file.
